Fantina's Niece
by Kassie143
Summary: Fantina's niece comes to visit her for a few months from the Unova region and she befriends two gym leaders and one elite four member. What will happen while she is with her aunt? Read to find out. I don't own Pokemon. OCxFlint, Roark, and Volkner /sucks at summarys, please R
1. The arrival

**Hello readers of fanfiction! This is my first Pokemon story and i really hope you enjoy it. If you have questions please ask me and i will answer them for you. Please leave reviews telling me what you thought, whether it's good or bad, it would be most appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day in the Sinnoh region was like any other day, but this particular day was the day when all of the gym leaders met up and hung out per say. They discussed the progress in their gyms and they talked about their daily lives. They all sat at a big round table in the Gym of Veilstone City, all except for Fantina.

Maylene looked around and asked aloud "Hey has anyone seen Fantina? She should have been here by now."

"Maybe she's caught up in another one of her contests." Candice replied

"Yea, we all know how much she loves those things. I mean she talks about them nonstop." Roark said with a chuckle. The rest of the leaders agreed and continued talking, not even a minute after there was a knock at the door.

The seven looked at the door and it burst open, they had all hoped to see Fantina but instead saw an orange afro. Flint ran into the room and the leaders sighed, Volkner looked at the carrot top and asked with the same expressionless face "Flint, what are you doing here? I told you that I couldn't hang out."

"Yeah but nothing was happening at the league and I got really bored. Come on can I stay, please?" Flint asked with puppy eyes and Volkner rejected. He then looked at Maylene and asked again "Please can I stay Maylene? I promise I won't get in the way of anything."

The short pink haired girl smiled "Of course you can stay Flint."

"YAY!" Flint sat down next to his best friend and smiled, Volkner sighed.

After about ten minutes the group heard the sound of a car outside of the gym, they all looked at the door and Fantina burst through. "Bonjour my friends! I apologize for making you wait but I got stuck at a contest. I won of course." Fantina announced as she stood in the doorway.

"Glad you could make it and congratulations on another win." Gardenia smiled

"Why thank you darling. But the contest wasn't the only reason I was late. You see I had to pick up a relative from the docks and she's waiting in the limo. Maylene would it be alright if she joined us?"

"I'm alright with it; I'm kind of excited to meet one of your relatives." Maylene replied with a smile

"Wonderful!" Fantina turned to face the outside and yelled "Kristina! Come here darling!" She turned back to the group and smiled "You all are going to love her. She's a real charm."

"Aunt Fantina, I told you to call me Kris." Fantina moved out of the doorway only to reveal a teenage girl. The group stared at the girl with their jaws dropped; Roark, Volkner, and Flint stared at her like they were in a trance. She had blonde hair that was in a messy ponytail, violet eyes, and she wore a black sweatshirt with a white heart in the middle, a black and red checkered skirt, and black and white knee high converse.

"Oh come now Kristina you have a beautiful name."

"That doesn't mean I have to be called by it."

Fantina sighed and suddenly remembered they were in front of other people, she put on a smile and spoke "Everyone, this is my niece, Kristina." Everyone stood in shock and Byron asked "You have a niece?! We didn't even know that you had siblings!"

"Really? I thought I told you. Oh well. But yes, she is my sister's daughter. Fiona my lovely sister who has been in the Unova region since Kristina was three has agreed to let her stay with me for the next few months. Oh I am so happy to see you!" Replied Fantina as she bought Kris in for a hug.

Kris struggled and wiggled to get free but her aunt's grip was too strong, she tried to say something but it was muffled due to Kris's face being in her aunt's chest. "Mmmm!" Fantina looked down and let go of Kris, she immediately lifted her head up and gasped for air.

"Are you alright darling?" Fantina asked

"No! Your boobs nearly suffocated me!"

As Kris regained her breath Flint stood from his seat and walked towards the two, he put an arm around Kris and asked Fantina "Fantina would it be alright if I took Kris out and showed her around?"

"Wait I thought you wanted to hang out with me?" Volkner asked

"You can join us." Flint replied with a smile

Kris looked to her aunt and asked "Yea can I?"

"Oh alright, but you better be good."

"Yea yea I will let's go!" Kris ran out of the gym and Flint and Volkner followed behind her, Roark quickly stood and walked towards the door "I'm gonna go join them, bye!" He ran out of the gym and caught up with the three. The others looked at the door and started to laugh.

The three boys walked around the city with Kris and showed her around, Flint did most of the talking since he wouldn't let the other two get a word out. After a while the tour was over and the four sat on a bench together.

"Thanks for showing me around guys. And for getting me away from my aunt for the time being." Kris said with a smile.

"It's no problem, if you need to be kidnapped from her just let us know." Flint replied and Kris laughed.

"Oh! I almost forgot! My poor babies have been in their balls all day." Kris said as she reached into her pocket and took out six poke balls. "Come on out everybody!" She tossed the balls into the air and they all opened with flashes of red.

The three boys all looked at her Pokémon and were impressed. She had a Dewott, a Liepard, a Lucario, an Unfezant, a Zebstrika, and a Gothorita. "Hello my babies, are you guys hungry after being stuck in your balls all day?"

The six made a happy commotion and Kris made her way to the Pokémon center "I'll be right back, could you guys watch them for me?"

The three nodded and Kris went off to go get six bowls and a big bag of Poke food. While she was gone Flint and Roark played with her Pokémon while Volkner was in awe of her Zebstrika. Kris came back and laughed at the scene "Having fun you guys?" She asked as she put the six bowls on the ground and started pouring food into each one.

Her Pokémon quickly made their way to the bowls and started eating, she sat back on the bench and Volkner sat next to her. He looked at her and asked "You like electric types?"

"Yea I do, Zebstrika's my baby just like my other five."

"If you like electric types then check out my team. Come on out guys!" Volkner reached into his pocket and tossed out three poke balls, each revealing a Raichu, a Luxray, and a Jolteon. Kris looked at the three Pokémon and smiled; Jolteon walked up to her leg and sniffed it.

She smiled and held out her hand, it sniffed her hand for a second and then nuzzled its head into her palm. She pet the beautiful creature and it jumped up into her lap, Flint and Roark noticed what Volkner did and did the same thing.

When she heard the sound of balls being opened she looked up and almost jumped up in happiness. "Can I please just stay here forever and never leave?"Kris asked with a giant smile on her face. She put Jolteon on the ground and went to go play with all the Pokémon.

It was starting to get dark and the four were getting pretty tired, everyone had returned their Pokémon and sat on the bench and talked. Kris looked down the road and saw headlights, a car stopped in front of where they were and Fantina popped out from the top of it "Kristina, darling, it's time to go."

Kris groaned and stood; she turned to the three boys and said her goodbyes. She walked to the car and as soon as she got in and shut the door it was out of sight. "Well today was more fun that I thought it was gonna be." Flint said and stood.

The other two agreed and stood next to him, the three sighed and spoke together "She is so mine."

"Wait no she's mine." Said the three

"No she's mine!" The three yelled at each other in union and started a three way slap fight. It lasted a few minutes until Byron and Wake broke them up and carried them away until they calmed down.


	2. In the mines

A few weeks had passed and Flint, Roark, and Volkner had kidnapped Kris almost every day since she arrived. The only times they didn't kidnap her were when they had gym battles, today was one of those days. Kris was alone in Fantina's house since she had a gym battle and then a contest, which Kris really didn't wanna go to.

It was around noon and she was already bored out of her mind, she walked around the big house and tried to find something to do but failed. She then got an idea, she ran upstairs to her room and got her iPod, her speakers, and her phone and ran back downstairs.

She plugged in her speakers and hooked her IPod up; she scrolled through her songs and played one of her favorites. You and me ain't nothing but mammals by Blood Hound Gang. She turned the volume all the way up and danced around the house while the song played.

"_Haha  
Well now we call this the act of mating but...  
There are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals you should know about_

I'd appreciate it in the b_tt

Sweat baby sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drop me  
Can you do the kind of stuff that only friends would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Sisco, Yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two hand touch  
You want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered  
Like my waffle house hash browns  
Come quick like fed ex  
Irridgenate like fex  
Just like cuticle cost stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like day light savings time

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Getting horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
With the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only god knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics let me be specific  
I wanna be down in your south seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean  
Meets small craft of that visery  
So if I capsize  
And devize high tide give me five  
You sunk my battle ship  
Please turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine  
Tool Time you'll love it just like la  
And then we'll do it doggie-style  
So we can watch x-files

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Getting horny now_"

When the song ended Kris heard a knock at the door and turned down the volume and answered the door. "Oh hey Roark, I thought you were busy all day?" She asked the redhead

"I was but I finished my battles early, I was about to go down to the mines and I wanted to see if you would wanna come."

"I would love to!"

"Alright, but uh you might wanna change first." He replied with a small blush

Kris looked down and remembered that she was wearing only a big white shirt, a tiny hint of pink appeared on her cheeks and she looked back to Roark. "I probably should, I'll be right back then we can leave."

Kris ran up the stairs and into her room and changed into something that she wouldn't mind getting dirty. After about five minutes she ran back down the stairs in black shorts, an old green long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and an old pair of converse which had holes in them.

"Just let me leave my aunt a note in case she comes back." She quickly wrote down that she was going to the mines with Roark on a piece of paper and left it on the kitchen counter. "Alright, let's go!" She grabbed her phone and iPod, put them in her pockets, and walked out the door.

The two flew on Kris's Unfezant to Oreburgh City and landed in front of the Pokémon center, Unfezant was returned and Roark led Kris to the vast mines that traveled all throughout Sinnoh. Before they entered Roark handed Kris a hard helmet and she put it on, then they were on their way to the mines.

The two walked for a while and then finally stopped "Alright here should be good." Said Roark as he kneeled in front of a wall and started digging for gems and such. Kris joined him and the two mined for about a half hour, He kept finding normal gems while she found fossils and a fire stone plus two other elements.

The two took a break and stretched out their limbs; Kris walked a few steps to regain the feeling in her legs but ended up slipping on some loose rubble and scraping her knee. "Ow! Well boo." She said as she looked at her right knee.

Roark looked over and noticed her injury; he quickly took out some first aid stuff from his pockets and kneeled next to her. "My knee is bleeding." She said bluntly as she poked at the wound "Ow!"

"Stop poking it! It'll only make it hurt worse and it'll get infected."

"But I get curious!"

"Just let me tend to it."

Kris sighed and leaned on her elbows, suddenly her phone rang and two faces appeared on her screen. "Hey Flint, hey Volk. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, we were just wondering where you were since you weren't at home." Flint replied

"Yea where are you?" Volkner asked

"I'm in the mines with Roark. It's just the two of us."

"What?!" The two yelled

"Ow! Roark that hurts"

"I'm sorry! You should have known that it was gonna hurt. I'll try to make it as non painful as possible but for now just bear with me."

"I'm sorry guys I gotta go, my phones about to die. See ya!" Kris said as she hung up on the two

Flint and Volkner looked at each other and suddenly screamed "That horny bastard!" The two then immediately made their way to Oreburgh with plans on ripping Roark apart.

When he finished tending to Kris's wound she stood up and bent her knee a few times, Roark had wrapped it in bandages and stood. "Alright there we go."

"Hey Roark, we should do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Oh how about we play hide and seek! I'll hide and you try to find me."

"Hm sounds tempting, I'm in."

"Alright! Oh and how about we make it interesting, if you find me then…I'll uh I'll do whatever you want or something like that for a whole week."

"So you would be my servant? I like the sound of that." Roark said with a smirk

"Alright now you count to 50 and I shall go run and hide. Oh and if you find me then you have to catch me." Kris ran off and Roark began counting, when he reached 50 he immediately set off in the direction she ran off in.

Kris sat in a nice corner about 30 meters away from where she started; she sat in silence but then started to hear footsteps. She quietly stood and started to make her way away from the footsteps, she stopped when she couldn't hear them anymore and turned around.

She hadn't expected to see anyone when she turned around but she did, and it was the exact person she didn't want to see. Roark looked at her with a smirk and started running towards her, she screamed and ran in the other direction.

Flint and Volkner had arrived at the mines and walked in; they expected to hear silence but heard a scream instead. They looked at each other and ran deeper into the mines towards the scream.

Roark had continued to chase Kris throughout the mine and didn't seem to be losing steam, Kris for one was already out of breath. As much as she wanted to cough up her lungs she continued running, sadly she ended up running into a dead end.

She whipped around and Roark was about 20 feet away from her and he wore a rape face. He walked towards her and she quickly tried to find a way where she could get away, he was now ten feet away from her and quickly getting closer. She took a chance and tried to run past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, the two fell over and Roark lay on her back.

"I win! Now you're my servant for a week!" Roark cheered happily

"You just don't give up do you?" Kris asked as she coughed to regain her breath.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I feel like I'm gonna cough up my lungs and all the blood inside my body." Kris rested her forehead on the ground and regained her breath; Roark still lay on her back and rested as well. She tried to get up but Roark was too heavy "Roark get up you're heavy."

Roark lifted himself up and Kris turned to lie on her back, Roark then dropped down and still lay on top of her. "Geez man, alright a deals a deal. What do you want me to do?" Kris asked

Roark thought for a few seconds and then grinned, he leaned in closer to her face and spoke "The first thing I want you to do, is kiss me. As a reward to me for catching you."

Kris sighed "Fine"

"But not just a quick peck. A nice long kiss."

Kris blushed a bright pink and agreed "F-Fine, just close your eyes."

Roark smiled and closed his eyes, Kris closed her eyes and slowly inched her lips towards Roark's. Just as their lips touched Roark grabbed her head and pulled her into the kiss. Suddenly the two heard screaming and Roark lifted his head up, the look on his face went from to 'huh?' to 'oh shit' in less than 5 seconds.

"You horny little bastard!" Screamed Flint and Volkner as they ran towards the two on the ground. Roark jumped off of Kris and ran into the corner; Kris sat up and saw the two running. "Guys?! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving you from that one! He didn't do anything to you did he?" Flint replied, he and Volkner kneeled next to Kris and made sure she was alright.

"What do you mean saving? And no he didn't do anything. Well just the one kiss but that was it, it didn't mean anything."

"But when we were on the phone you said it hurt and he said that he would try to make it as non painful as possible." Volkner replied

"Oh that's because he was tending to my scraped knee and the disinfectant stung."

"Ooohh." The two said in union

"What did you think we were doing?"

"We thought you were doing the naughty." Flint replied with an embarrassed look.

"What the hell is the…ooohh. No! Why would you even think that?!" Kris yelled as her face turned as red as a cherry. "Anyway I'm gonna head home, aunt Fantina's probably worried sick about me. I'll see you guys later."

Kris stood and dusted herself off, then headed away from the three boys and towards the entrance.

Flint and Volkner looked at Roark and he was smiling "What are you smiling about?" Volk asked

"We made a bet that if I caught her then she would be my servant for a whole week. And I caught her. That means I can get her to do whatever I want and I can tell her to do whatever you two want as well."

Flint and Volk looked at each other and then smiled evilly, the three then proceeded to make plans on what they would have Kris do. Kris had no idea what she was in for when her week as a servant started.


	3. The new maid

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Please leave reviews!**

* * *

Monday had come and the three boys took the week off just for this, it was 8 in the morning and Kris was peacefully sleeping in her bed. She had been half asleep and heard nothing but silence, although that had quickly changed when her door had been opened by three certain boys that now got to boss her around.

"Time to get up! We have plans for you!" Roark yelled

Kris didn't budge and ignored his yelling, and then Flint came in with a mega phone and shouted into her ear. She smacked him with her pillow and covered her head with it, and then there was Volkner. He came into the room and set off a blow horn like it was nothing.

Kris shot up and glared daggers at the three boys, Roark and Flint smiled while Volkner held the same expressionless face. "Come on time to get up, we're all going to my place. Flint informed Fantina that you'll be staying with us for the week and already packed you a bag while you were sleeping." Said Volkner as he threw off the covers from Kris's bed.

She growled at the blonde and refused to leave her bed. Volk looked at the two red heads and flatly said "One of you get her, I'll go get her bag." Roark and Flint looked at each other to see who would get Kris and Volkner left the room to get Kris's bag from her aunt.

"Rock paper scissors to see who gets her?" Roark suggested

Flint agreed and the two did their match, the first three times they had gotten the same thing but finally Flint had won. "Yes! Alright let's go Kris." Flint said in victory. He crawled onto Kris's bed and she crawled away.

Flint grabbed her and put her over his shoulder; he hopped off of her bed and looked at Roark "Okay let's go." And left the room. Roark followed after him and smiled at Kris while she clawed at him and tried to get free from Flint's grasp.

"Put me down! It's too early to be awake and I wanna go back to bed!" Kris yelled

"But if you stay asleep then we can't boss you around." Flint said as he patted her ass, she looked at him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't touch my ass you pervert!" She yelled, the three had made it downstairs and Volkner was waiting at the front door with a small suit case.

"You guys ready to go? The train leaves in like ten minutes." Said Volkner

"Yea let's go. Bye Fantina! Thanks for letting us steal your niece for a week!" Roark yelled to the contest loving woman.

"You are welcome darling; just remember to send me a message letting me know that she's alive." Fantina replied with a smile.

"Wait you're okay with this?! What happened to wanting to spend more time with me?!" Kris protested

"You're right darling, boys make sure to dress her up cute and send me pictures."

"What?! NO! I don't wanna go! I hate girly outfits!"

"We won't forget, bye now!" Flint said as the three boys left the house and made their way to the train station, the three had ran on with Flint still carrying Kris on his shoulder just as the doors were about to close.

The three boys sat next to each other and Flint put Kris in his lap, she flicked him in the head and got off of him and walked to the other set of seats across from them and sat down. "Aw come on don't be like that." Roark said with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm cranky in the morning and it doesn't really help that I was up until two in the morning on video chat." Kris replied as she put on the hood of the hoodie she slept in and proceeded to doze off.

The night before Kris was on her laptop and was video chatting with three brothers, gym leaders no less. "So how have you three been? I haven't talked to you guys since I left." Kris asked the three on her screen.

"We've been good, although Pansear almost caught my hair on fire." Cilan looked at Chili and he replied

"I'm sorry! I told you that Pansear doesn't do well with spicy food."

"And yet he is a fire type!"

Cress pushed the two out of the screen and looked at Kris with a smile "So how have you been Kris?"

"I've been good, my aunt keeps trying to make me more like her but thankfully my new friends steel me from her."

"New friends? What do you mean new friends?" Chili and Cilan butted in.

"I made new friends. Roark, Volkner, and Flint. Roark and Volkner are gym leaders and Flints in the elite four."

"What?! You're friends with gym leaders and an elite four member?" The three brothers asked

"Hey it's not that weird, I'm friends with you guys aren't I?"

"That's true; I never understood how you got along better with guys instead of girls." Cress replied

"Yea me neither, but they've been really good to me so that's good I guess."

"Wait, are you going to replace us for them?" Chili asked with teary eyes

"Oh man up Chili I could never replace you guys, I've known you three since I was little."

"That may be true but you could meet other people and forget about us!"

"If I could flick you right now I would, Cilan would you do the honors?"

"I would be glad to." Cilan said with a smile and flicked Chili in the side of the head.

"Thank you Cilan, so tell me how everyone's been since I left."

"Let's see well Elesa got on the front of another magazine." Cress replied

"Not surprising, what about Lenora?"

"She's been pretty good, the museum has gotten popular. Burgh got stuck in one of his honey walls last week so that was interesting. It took four days to get all of the honey out of his hair. Oh I actually took a few pictures." The bluenette held up his phone and showed Kris the pictures of Burgh stuck in a wall of honey.

Kris laughed at the pictures and replied "I am never going to let him live that down."

"Neither are we." Said the three brothers

Kris looked at her clock and yelped "It's already two in the morning, I'm gonna have to talk to you guys later. Don't go finding a new best friend while I'm gone."

"We won't as long as you don't replace us, bye!" Chili yelled happily as he turned off the web cam.

Kris turned off her laptop and went to sleep.

The train that the four were on was almost at Sunny shore and Kris was sleeping peacefully, Flint had picked her up and brought her back to the three boys and she slept in their laps. Her legs were resting in Roark's lap, her waist was sitting on Flint's lap, and her head rested in Volkner's lap.

The train has finally pulled up to the sandy shores of Sunny shore and the other passengers got off, Volkner had put Kris in his lap and picked her up bridal style. The three got off of the train and went straight to Volkner's place.

When they arrived Volk out Kris on the couch and let her sleep for a while. After about an hour Kris woke up and the first thing that she saw was her three friends sitting on the other couch across from her. "Oh good you're awake." Said Flint as he stood and went behind the couch.

"Now we have a surprise for you, we hope you like it." Roark said with a smirk and Flint held up a French maid outfit. It was short and it had a lot of ruffles and lace. Kris's eyes grew to golf balls and she muttered to herself "Kill me now."


	4. The three dates

**Hello readers, here is a longer chapter that i hope you enjoy. And please leave reviews telling me what you thought, let me love you!**

* * *

Four days of the week had passed and Kris wanted to stab the three boys so bad. Throughout those four days she had been told to do their laundry, cook meals for them, clean Volkner's house, sleep in the same beds as them, and she had been told to take a bath with them but she heavily refused.

"Only three more days, and then I can murder them." Kris muttered as she dusted in her little French maid costume. "Kris, you can stop cleaning. We have plans for you for the next three days." Said Roark.

Kris turned to face the three boys and cocked her head "What kind of plans?"

"For the next three days you are going to go on a date with each of us. Roark will be first, then Flint, and then me. Now go get dressed in something nice, you and Roark will be leaving in twenty minutes."

Volkner sent Kris off and she went to where her suitcase was and picked an outfit, she went into the bathroom to change and get all her makeup done. Fifteen minutes had passed and she finally came downstairs, Roark waited for her in a nice shirt and pants and he held a picnic basket.

"I'm ready" Kris stood at the bottom of the stairs and Roark looked at her; she wore a black skirt, a maroon tube top, a pair of fancy sandals, and her favorite necklace. "Alright let's go." Kris walked over to Roark and the two left the house.

"Alright Flint lent me his Driftblim so we could get to the location, come on out!" Roark reached into his pocket and tossed out a poke ball, Driftblim appeared and looked at Roark. "You know where to go buddy?"

"Blim" The Pokémon nodded and hovered an inch off the ground. "Get on and hold on tight." Roark mounted the Pokémon and held out his hand to Kris, she took it and was hoisted onto the balloon Pokémon.

Driftblim took off and Kris held on tightly to Roark, after a while it landed on the top of a mountain. Roark returned it and put down a blanket; the two stayed there all day and ate food, talked, and watched the sunset.

When it got dark Driftblim was sent out and it took the two back to Volkner's place, Volkner and Flint waited for the two to get back and when they heard the door opening they jumped off of the couch. "So how was the date?" Flint asked

"It was fine; we ate, talked, and watched the sunset. Now I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Kris replied as she went upstairs and went into an empty bedroom where she slept. Flint made his way upstairs and spoke to himself "Oh I can't wait for my date tomorrow; it's going to be awesome."

It was the next day and Kris had a while until her date with Flint, which was at dinner time. So she decided to sit on the couch and watch TV, something she hasn't been able to do since the week started. She then got an idea and took out her phone, she texted Maylene and Candice to see if they were free next week.

The two texted back and both were free so the three decided that they were going to hang out at the department store in Veilstone city on Wednesday. The day flew by without Kris realizing it because she had been watching cartoons all day, Flint came downstairs and noticed Kris on the couch.

"You're not ready yet? It's already 6, go get ready."

Kris looked at the male and she looked surprised, instead of wearing his normal outfit he wore a nice shirt and a blazer with dress pants. He still had his afro so just his clothes changed. "Oh and I want you to wear this." Flint went back up the stairs for a moment and then came back down holding a fancy dress.

It was strapless and went down to her knees, it wasn't tight but it wasn't loose either. Kris didn't really care if it was a dress she was taken by the color, it was one of her favorite colors, a beautiful maroon. "Alright I'll be down in about ten minutes."

She walked towards Flint and took the dress from him, she went upstairs and proceeded to change and do her hair and makeup. Flint knocked on her door and spoke "Here's another something I want you to wear with the dress."

Kris opened the door and he was gone, she looked down and saw a pair of red heels sitting in front of her door. She put them on and went downstairs; Flint could hear the clicking of the heels on the stairs and turned. His face turned into one of complete awe and he couldn't manage words.

Roark and Volkner came into the room and saw Kris and the same look came upon them, Kris walked to Flint and waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and smiled "You look amazing."

"Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself." Kris replied

Flint walked Kris to the door and looked back at Roark and Volkner and stuck his tongue out. The two walked out of Sunny shore and made their way to the Lake Valor restaurant where on the way they got a lot of stares. When they arrived at the restaurant the chatter went silent, usually trainers would be itching to battle anyone that came in but since Flint was an elite four member they backed off.

The two were immediately seated at a table by the window and the waiter brought them their drinks, Flint got a soda and Kris got a glass of water. Flint excused himself and walked over to our waiter, he whispered something in his ear and the man nodded.

Flint went back to the table and Kris asked "What was that about?"

"Oh it was nothing; I just told him that his hair looked nice."

Kris laughed and took a sip of her water "I see, I didn't know that you found males attractive."

"Oh completely, I mean the reason I hang out with Volkner is because he's a total hottie."

Kris put her hand over her mouth and muffled her laughter "I love that you can get it when I'm joking and go along with it." She managed to say after her laughter went away. "Yeah well, I'm the joking type of guy. But I can also be romantic when I want to be. Oh look our food is here."

Kris turned and saw the waiter bring over a bowl of pasta with marinara sauce and meatballs; he placed it in front of them and put a parmesan cheese shaker next to it. He put down two forks with napkins and left.

"He only brought one bowl?" Kris asked as she picked up her fork.

"Yea I told him to, I told you that I could be romantic." Flint replied with a smile.

He picked up the cheese shaker and took the top off and covered the top of the food, Kris's jaw dropped and he looked up. "Oh do you not like this much cheese? I can get another bowl if you want."

"No, I love that much cheese. I never thought I would find someone who loves doing this as much as I do."

"Finally! Someone who understands!" Flint said happily to himself. "Alright I've already tasted this food and I want to see your reaction when you take your first bite so eat." Flint said to Kris.

"Alright, let's see if this place is as good as you claim it to be." Kris replied as she mixed the pasta up and twisted her fork. She took a bite of the food and froze, her eyes twinkled and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey what's wrong? Do you not like the food?" Flint asked in concern.

"This is the best food I've ever tasted." Kris replied with a smile "It's like I'm eating heaven." She said as she took another bite. Flint chuckled and began eating the delicious food. About half way through the meal the two took a bite and ate one pasta string, what the two didn't notice was that they were eating the same string.

When the two reached the middle they looked up and their faces were a few inches apart, both of their faces turned a bright red and the both bit their ends and sat back in their chairs. It was pretty much a lady and the tramp scene but with no kiss.

The two had finished their meal and left the restaurant, they walked back to Volk's place and talked about how full they are and how much they were going to sleep. When they got back Roark and Volkner were sleeping on the couches in the living room, Kris went over to the stairs and looked back at Flint.

"Hey, thanks for dinner." She said with a smile and went upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning was Kris's date with Volkner and she wasn't forced to wake up, she wasn't disturbed at all. When she woke up at noon she was quite happy, she hadn't gotten sleep like that since the week started. She lazily got out of bed and made her way downstairs, Roark looked at her and smiled "Morning sleeping beauty, nice bed head you got there."

"Thank you, I look fabulous don't I?" She did a funny pose and the red head laughed.

"Here I made breakfast."

"OO look good" Roark handed Kris a plate and she sat at the island in the kitchen, she happily ate her breakfast and talked with Roark. "So how was the date yesterday?" He asked.

"It was fine, he took me out to dinner and we shared a bowl of pasta. There was a little lady and the tramp scene though, but without the kiss."

She finished her breakfast and cleaned off her plate in the sink, the two heard footsteps coming down the stairs and found a blonde wearing a black v-neck and jeans. "Get dressed loser we're going mini golfing." Volkner said with the same monotone voice.

"Mini golfing? Lame." Said Flint as he came down the stairs.

"I love mini golf."

"Did I say lame? I meant awesome!"

"Uh huh, nice try. I'll be down in a bit then we can leave. And I am so going to kick your ass." Kris said with a smile and ran upstairs to change into a tee shirt and shorts. She didn't bother putting make up on or doing her hair so she just brushed it.

She ran down the stairs energetically and walked towards the door "Let's go, I haven't gone mini golfing in forever."

"Alright, I'll meet you out there." Kris went outside and Volkner grabbed his wallet, he headed towards the door and looked at the two red heads "I will see you two at the end of the day." He shut the door and proceeded to walked with Kris to a small little theme park.

"I never knew a place like this was in Sunny shore, has it always been here?" Kris asked

"Nah it's pretty new, I had the place closed so we wouldn't have to wait or be interrupted."

"Oh the perks of being a gym leader."

Volkner and Kris went into a pretty big building and played in the arcade for about fifteen minutes and then proceeded to have a mini golf tournament. There were two courses inside and two outside, the ones on the inside were fairytale and glow in the dark, the other two were pretty normal.

They hit the two outside first and then made their way through the fairytale course and last but not least was the glow in the dark. After their four games Kris dragged Volk to the go cart track, Volkner decided to have a race against Kris. And since they were the only ones in the park they could go as many times as they wanted.

After about ten minutes of racing the two got off of the go carts and decided to grab some lunch, even thought it was already pretty late. The sun was starting to set and the last thing the two had to go on was the Ferris wheel.

They got into their cart and sat side by side, the ride started and it went around a few times before it stopped at the top. Kris looked at Volkner and asked "Why did it stop?"

"I don't know, maybe the worker did it on purpose."

"Maybe, oh look the sun it setting."

Kris watched the sunset and sighed "Today has been fun."

"Yeah it has, I've wanted to go here but I didn't have anyone to go with."

"Really? You could have just asked me, I love places like this."

"You do?"

"Yea, there's a place like this in Unova that my friends and I go to all the time."

"Uh Kris, can I do something?"

Kris looked at Volkner and he started to lean in, Kris leaned back and cleared her throat "Um Volkner, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you, Flint, and Roark."

"What is it?"

"Uh the thing is um…I uh…you know what never mind. It's nothing."

"Alright if you say so."

The Ferris wheel started up again and the two got off. "Well I think it's about time to end this day, let's head back to my place." Said Volkner

Kris nodded and they walked back to Volkner's, when they got back Kris went straight up to her room and packed her small bag. She went downstairs and put her bag next to the door "Hey guys I'm gonna get going back to my aunts, no offense but I've been with you guys way too long."

"No problem, just be careful on your way back." Roark replied and hugged her. Flint joined in on this hug and then Volkner, poor Kris was in the middle of a group hug. One of the things she wasn't particularly fond of. "Gah! Me no like group hugs!"

"Aww too cute." Said Flint as the three continued to group hug her, when they finally let go Kris brought out her Unfezant and walked out the door with her bag. One minute she was there and the next she was up in the sky on her way to Hearthome.

When she arrived back at her aunt's house she got hugged big time "Oh my darling Kristina how I've missed you! It's been so lonely while you were gone."

"I can tell aunt Fantina but I'm really tired right now so I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Alright, sweet dreams my sweet niece."

Kris went upstairs to her room and plopped on her bed, she took out her phone and texted Maylene and Candice that she needed to talk to them when they saw each other on Wednesday. After that she went to sleep and stayed in her room until Wednesday arrived.

She got ready and left a note for her aunt, she flew to Veilstone on Unfezant and met up with her two friends. The three walked into the department store food court and sat at a table. "So what did you need to talk to us about?" Candice asked as she drank her drink.

"Well you guys know that I've been Roark, Flint, and Volkner's servant for the past week right?"

"Yea what about that?" Maylene asked

"Well they had me go one individual dates with each of them and on Sunday was Volkner's date. He took me to this small theme park and we had a really fun time except on the Ferris wheel he tried to kiss me."

"Whoa what? He tried to kiss you?" Maylene nearly choked on her drink.

"But you have a boyfriend, didn't you tell them?" Candice asked

"Well I tried to tell Volk but we were having such a fun time that I didn't wanna ruin it. I would have told them sooner but I guess I forgot since they had me running all over the place with them."

"Well you have to tell them, you don't want one of them asking you and then you have to tell them right there." Maylene said.

"I know, I'll tell them the next time I see them. I just hope they're not mad. But since I went out of dates with each of them would that be considered cheating?"

"Um I don't think so, as long as you didn't kiss any of them and like it then I don't really think it would be considered cheating." Said Candice as she drank the rest of her drink.

"Thanks for the advice you guys, I'm lucky to have you as friends. Oh and when I tell them can you guys be there with me?"

The two smiled and nodded, Kris stood and threw her drink away "Alright, now let's do some shopping!"

* * *

**The date idea was not mine, it belongs to the beautiful mind of chibi-nikkisatori1251. The only thing i own is the things that happened on the dates. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought, i would really appreciate it. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. A video call

**Here is a chapter since I haven't updated in FOREVER, sorry that this chapter wasn't in very good detail, I wanted to post it so i could get to what i'm getting excited to write. Please give me feedback telling me what you thought, I would really appreciate it. And with that please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A few days past since the three girls went shopping and Kris kept herself in her room, her three guy friends hadn't contacted her since they were really busy with gym leader and elite four stuff. She was playing on her laptop when she got a video chat request; she looked at the name and answered it.

All of a sudden a familiar face appeared on her screen "Hey there baby girl! How've you been?"

"Hey Lenora! How have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long!"

"I've been good, everyone else has been good. Although the triplets won't shut it on how much they miss you. But how've you been baby girl?" Lenora replied. Kris laughed and replied "I've been good; I made some new friends, mainly gym leaders, and one elite four member."

"OO now bad sweetie! We all miss you over here and so does your mom."

"I miss her to, so I have a question."

"What is it?"

Kris opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard someone yelling in the background. "Lenora! I need you! My hair needs you!"

The woman turned around and started laughing "Oh sweetie come here, I'll help you."

"Thank you!" The voice replied.

"Lenora who's that in the background? The voice sounds familiar." Kris asked

"Kris?! You were talking to Kris and you didn't tell me?!" The voice yelled and ran in front of the camera only to reveal Burgh with his hair covered with honey and his hands stuck to his head. Kris clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from dying but it was a failed attempt.

Burgh, apparently forgetting about his little problem, looked at her confused. "What?" At that moment Kris couldn't hold back her laughter any longer and broke. "What's so funny?!" Burgh asked.

"Um sweetie, try and move your hands." Lenora chuckled

Burgh tried to move his hands and suddenly remembered his problem, and his face only made the two girls laugh more. "Gah! Lenora help me!"

"Alright alright, let me get the toothpaste and the brush."

"You know, you could just shave his head." Kris replied with a smile.

Burgh gasped "No! Why would you even think that?!"

"I swear to god Burgh you are the only guy I know that's more obsessed with his hair than anything else."

"Don't judge me!"

"I don't judge, I question."

Lenora came back with the toothpaste and a brush and proceeded to help Burgh get the honey out of his hair. "So Kris how's the Sinnoh region?" Burgh asked.

"It's good, I made some new friends. But I'm also a little bit bummed that Christmas is about a month away and I don't get to spend it with you guys and my mom."

"Well that's good and we are all going to miss you this Christmas."

"So I have a question, how's N been? He hasn't contacted me at all and when I try to get in contact with him he never answers."

Burgh and Lenora looked at each other and Lenora spoke "Sweetie we haven't seen him at all since you left, it's like he's disappeared."

"Oh…well I better be going. It's late and my battery is dying. I'll talk to you guys later alright."

"Alright, bye baby girl."

"Bye Kris! I miss you already!"

And with that Kris closed her laptop and pulled out her phone, she called N to see if he would pick up, he didn't. "Why won't he pick up my calls? Is he mad that I left?" Kris lay flat on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Could it be he's cheating on me and completely forgot about me?" She then quickly sat up and ruffled her hands through her hair "No! That couldn't be! He would never do that…would he? Gah! What am I thinking of course he wouldn't!"

Kris lay back down and turned onto her right side, she sighed and turned off the light "I need some sleep; I'll hangout with Flint Roark and Volkner tomorrow and tell them." Kris closed her eyes and went to sleep but her dream didn't exactly make her worry any better.

She dreamt about N, she saw him standing in the middle of a road and she ran to him. But as she was running a girl ran into his arms and they kissed. She stood there in shock and N looked at her, he grinned and walked away with his arm around the other girl.

Kris had woken up with tears running down her cheek and her breath in short pants; she sat up and wiped her eyes. The sun peeked into her room and she grabbed her phone and saw a message from Volkner. It read "Hey, Flint Roark and I don't have anything going on today so you wanna hang?"

Kris texted back "Yeah, I would like that. We can hang around Hearthome; also I need to tell you three something that I've been meaning to tell you. I'll see you when you guys get here."

"I guess I better get something to eat and then take a shower, I hope that they don't get mad at me when I tell them." Kris said to her as she got out of bed and went into the kitchen; after she ate she got in the shower and got ready to hang out with the guys.

When they arrived the four walked over to an ice cream shop and sat down, as they ate their ice cream Volkner had asked "So what was it that you needed to tell us?"

"Oh that um…well how do I put this uh…um you know what I'll be right back." Kris quickly stood from her seat and walked around a corner so the three couldn't see her. "Oh god how am I going to tell them, I don't know how they're gonna react. God I really hope they're not mad at me."

As Kris though of ways to tell her three friends she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she quickly spun around and yelled "Hey what the hell are you-?!" When she saw the face of the person who wrapped their arms around her waist she froze, tears weld up in her eyes and the male smiled.

"I've missed you Kris."

"N!" She jumped into the green haired males arms and he spun her around in a circle, he kissed her as they spun and Kris couldn't help but cry with happiness. "Why didn't you contact me or answer my calls? You made me think that you were cheating on me or you completely forgot about me."

"Kris I'm really sorry I didn't contact you at all, I was training with my Pokémon in the mountains and didn't see anyone since you had left. I tried to distract myself but I couldn't bear not seeing you any longer. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I forgive you, I'm too happy to be mad at you. I've missed you way too much." Kris kissed her boyfriend again and he wiped the tears from her eyes. The two looked at each other again and shared another kiss; suddenly she heard her name being called.

She looked in the direction she heard her name and saw her three friends; she turned pale as the three boys stood there in shock. "So uh this is what I wanted to tell you guys, I have a boyfriend."

The three boys looked at each other and Kris walked up to them "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I completely forgot since you guys had me running all over the place and it didn't cross my mind. And during that week I stayed with you three I finally remembered and I was going to tell you guys but I didn't wanna ruin the fun we were having. I'm really sorry; please don't be mad at me."

"We're not mad, a little shocked, but not mad." Volkner replied

Kris sighed in relief and motioned N to come over "I'm really glad you guys aren't mad at me. So guys this is N, N these are my friends Roark Flint and Volkner." The four shook hands and N put his arm around Kris "N I said I would hang out with them today and I don't wanna go back on it, do you mind? I promise we can spend as much time together as you want after."

"It's alright with me; I'll stay at Fantina's until you get back. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight."

The two shared a kiss and N made his way to Fantina's, the four friends then proceeded to hang out for the rest of the day like nothing had happened. Throughout the day Kris could tell that something was wrong with the three boys but she didn't ask and when she went back to Fantina's the three boys exploded.

They acted like they weren't mad so Kris wouldn't feel bad, the three weren't exactly thrilled that she had a boyfriend all this time but they didn't want her to feel like a horrible person either. So the three agreed to be nice to N and try and not make a big deal about the whole situation, it wasn't going to be easy but for Kris they would try their best.


	6. The meeting of Team Galactic

About two weeks passed and Kris and N had spent almost all of their time together, the two were walking around Veilstone and buying things in the department store. The two sat down in the food court and N bought Kris and himself lunch.

"Aw you didn't have to buy me lunch; I could have bought it myself." Kris said with a smile.

"I know but it's been a while since I bought us lunch."

"So I keep forgetting to ask you this, but how's everyone back in Unova? And how've you been?"

"They're good; after you left I spent most of my time wandering around in the forest to try and give me something to do. But when you didn't contact me at all I thought you forgot about me so I had come here to see you to make sure."

"N you should know me; I would never cheat on you. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know but you didn't contact me at all."

"Because Flint, Roark, and Volkner had me running around all over the place like 24/7 so I forgot."

"So those three are more important than me?"

"I never said that, I just said that I forgot."

"So now I'm not as important to you, is that it?"

"N you're acting really different, and not in a good way."

"Well pardon me if I get worried because my girlfriend hasn't contacted me since she left."

"I told you that I forgot because I was doing other things."

"Well I guess they seem to be a lot more important than your boyfriend."

"Why are you acting like such a jerk right now? I'm sorry that I didn't contact you alright, like I said Roark, Volkner, and Flint had me running around all over the place with them so I forgot."

"You know what; I don't want you talking to them anymore."

Kris stood up from her chair and started to yell "Excuse me?! You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!"

As people stared at the two, N stood "Well I'm telling you now!"

"Why did you even come here if all you were gonna do was tell me what to do and argue with me?!"

N walked closer to Kris and the two continued to make a big scene "The real reason I came here was to take you back to Unova so you would only be with me and not some weaklings that call themselves trainers!"

"Oh my god, you are acting so much like your dad right now!"

"Because I want you to only be with me!"

"This is exactly how you acted when we first started dating, you wouldn't let me have my space and you were so overprotective! At first I thought it was cute because you cared so much but then it got really annoying but I kept it to myself. And now you're starting it again and unless you stop acting like this then I'm leaving and not talking to you until you can realize that I don't only belong to you and that I can talk to whomever I want!"

Kris stormed past N and started to walk away, but N turned and grabbed her arm with a tight grip and pulled her back to him with great force. "Kris don't you dare walk away from me!"

Kris was pulled and she looked at N, whose expression softened when he saw the tears and fear in Kris's eyes. N let her go and she backed away from him, in his eyes he saw his girlfriend backing away from him but in her eyes she saw that face of her father.

"Don't touch me; you're acting just like he did. Just…get away from me!"

Kris turned and ran out of the building, as she ran she wiped tears from her eyes and tried to forget the memories about her father. She heard N call out for her and she looked for a place to hide from him, she spotted a large building, better known as team Galactic's HQ, on the top of a hill that towered over Veilstone.

She made her way to the stairs and ran up them, when she reached the top she looked back and saw a spot of green running around and look up at the building. Before N could see her she ducked and ran into the building, she stopped and looked around.

It seemed she ran into the storage room or something, she heard N call her name again so she ran into a corner and curled up in a ball and cried into her knees as horrible memories of her childhood came back. She heard him yell her name again and he sounded about twenty feet away from the room she was in, she covered her mouth and didn't make any noise until she heard him run down the steps.

She let out a shaky breath and looked at her arm, which now had a dark red hand mark on it from when N grabbed her. Childhood memories came back to her and she started to cry again, she didn't move, she just stayed in the corner and cried.

N continued to search for her but had no luck; he decided to give up and stop searching, it was obvious that he wasn't going to find her. He pulled out his phone and texted her 'Kris I'm sorry if I brought up childhood memories, it's just that I've missed you so much and when I saw you hanging out with those three guys I got jealous and wanted you all to myself. I understand if you don't want to talk to me or if you want to break up with me but do understand that I truly am sorry for the way I acted. And if you do decide to break up with me then can we at least be friends? I really am sorry.'

He sent the text in hopes that she would understand and forgive him. Kris continued to stay in the corner and sob, but suddenly her phone's ringtone went off like a fire alarm and caused her to jump, which caused her to bump into a pile of boxes, which then fell over and made a lot of noise.

One of the grunts heard this from the lobby of the HQ and went to go check it out; he entered the storage room and saw the pile of boxes that was knocked over. He brushed it off and turned to leave but then heard sobbing; he quickly got out his Zubat and gave it orders.

"Zubat, Supersonic on the boxes."

Zubat obeyed and used supersonic, the boxes flew away and the grunt saw Kris sitting on the floor with a scared expression and red puffy eyes from crying. "Who are you and why are you in here?" The grunt asked

"I-I'm sorry, I'll leave now."

Kris stood and started for the door but the grunt stopped her "I can't let you leave; now I must take you to our leader."

Two more male grunts showed up and saw Kris, the first grunt explained and told one of them to grab her poke balls so she couldn't get help. The other two ran at her and held her down while the third grunt snatched her Pokémon.

The two that held her down picked her up by her arms and started to drag her. She struggled and the grunt that held her left arm tightened his grip which caused Kris to wince in pain from N's previous hold. The grunt noticed this and gripped tighter to make her wince so she wouldn't struggle.

The two grunts dragged her deeper into the building while the third grunt followed behind them. About ten minutes later the two grunts stopped in front of a door and the third grunt knocked. A deep voice came from the other side of the door "What is it?"

"We have an intruder sir, we thought it be best to bring her to you." The grunt replied

"Enter"

The door opened and the grunts brought Kris into the room, the third grunt put her things on the desk and the two grunts let her go. Two of the grunts left while one stayed to tell the leader , better known as Cyrus, everything he knew, then he left and Kris stay there on the floor with her head down.

"Who are you and why were you in this building?" Cyrus asked but he got no response, Kris slowly lifted up her head and met Cyrus's face. "I will ask you again, who are you?"

"Kris" she softly answered, Cyrus stood from his desk and walked towards her. He examined her and noticed the dark hand mark on her left arm and her red eyes. "Saturn" He started "Tend to this girls arm and make sure you give her our best hospitality."

"Right away sir." Saturn walked over to Kris and helped her up, he led her to the infirmary and had one of the doctors wrap up her arm. While this was being done Cyrus came in and sat across from Kris, as softly and friendly as he could he asked "So Kris, why were you in the storage room?"

"Oh well um I had a fight with my boyfriend and he did…something and so I ran away from him and hid in there."

"I see, is that what he did to you?" Cyrus looked at her arm and she nodded.

"Are you hungry at all?"

"A little."

"Saturn, go tell the chef to make something for our guest."

Saturn looked at Cyrus with a questioning look but followed his orders and went to go tell the chef. "Is there anything else you want?" Cyrus asked

"I want my Pokémon back; one of your servants took them from me. I want them back just so I know that they're safe."

"As you wish, I'll fetch them as soon as I get back into my office."

"There we go; her arm is all wrapped up sir." The doctor told Cyrus.

"Thank you"

Saturn returned and informed Cyrus that he had completed his task. "Excellent, now take Kris to Jupiter's room so she may rest. I'm sure her and Mars won't be back for a while, only god knows where those two are."

"Right away sir, come along Kris." Kris stood and walked towards Saturn; he led her to Jupiter's room and she awkwardly sat on the bed. "If there is anything else that you need I'm right next door."

"Thank you"

"And what is Kris short for?"

"Kristina" She replied with a small blush.

"Ah, again if you need anything let me know."

Saturn left the room and closed the door behind him; he went to go find Cyrus who was in his office. "Sir, might I ask why you are letting this girl stay here? Usually you don't care for things like this." Saturn told his leader.

"I have a good reason. One, you might have a chance with her. Two, she is in a weak position so we can manipulate her easily. And three, I can feel that she has strong potential. While she is staying here try and find out as much about her as possible, I shall be doing the same."

Cyrus picked up Kris's things from his desk and headed for the door; he stopped in the doorway and turned. "If all goes well, she will be one of us within a week. And if she refuses, mind control." With that Cyrus walked out and made his way to Jupiter's room.

Saturn looked at the doorway and thought for a moment; suddenly he remembered Cyrus's first reason. "What do you mean I might have a chance with her?! I am perfectly capable of getting a girlfriend!"

Cyrus laughed at his friend's outburst and knocked on the door; he opened it and saw Kris sitting on the bed. She looked over and noticed her things, she smiled and Cyrus handed them to her. "Thank you um…"

"Cyrus, my name is Cyrus."

Kris smiled "Thank you Cyrus"

Cyrus left the room and closed the door; he went back to his office to finish some stuff he had before he could go to sleep. Kris lay on the bed and she softly played some music, in the room next to her she could hear Saturn talking to himself.

She put her ear to the wall and listened in. "What does he mean I might have a chance with her? What does that even mean? I am perfectly capable of getting a girlfriend, thank you Cyrus. I never really desired one, but I am perfectly capable of getting one! But would I have a chance with her?"

Kris held in her laughter but a snort escaped, she quickly stepped away from the wall and waited. She then got an idea and decided to mess with Saturn just because she could. She left the room and knocked on Saturn's door, he opened it and stiffened.

Kris stood in front of him holding a blanket and she had a cute/scared expression on her face. "W-What's wrong Kristina?"

"I heard a noise and I got scared, and I tried turning on the light in my room but it wouldn't work. Can I sleep with you? I'm scared."

"You have your Pokémon don't you?" Saturn replied, trying to not think of how cute she looked.

"Please? I don't wanna disturb them."

"A-Alright, come in."

"Thank you" Kris said extra cutely, she walked into Saturn's room and sat on his bed. Saturn stiffly closed the door and made his way to his bed, Kris snuggled her blanket and looked up at the bluenette. He turned away and she lay down, she looked at him and asked "Aren't you gonna lie down and go to sleep?"

"Well if you are sleeping in my bed then I will sleep on the floor."

"No! I need you to comfort me, please?"

Saturn tried to resist but cracked, he climbed into his bed and lay next to Kris. She smiled and snuggled into his chest, he stiffened more than he already was and a hint of pink spread across his cheeks. He thought to himself "Dammit Cyrus! Now I have her in my head!"

He looked down at her, her eyes were closed and he quickly looked up "Why do I find her to be so dam adorable?!"


End file.
